Pokemon Orre Battle
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: Ash's adventure continues when he has to deal with the Shadow Pokemon. With old friends and new, he must go threw Orre and defeat it's challenges. But can he survive Cipher and the mysterious Zeth and his Cyndaquil? R
1. Prologue: The Capture of the Golems

Might as well show you guys a story I thought of awhile back; an unofficial Sequel to the game _Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness_. But this is also mixing in elements from the Anime, so expect Ash to appear in it. Now lets start with the beginning…Enjoy

Prologue: The Capture of the Golems

In the middle of the Orre Region, a large landmass that is covered with both forests and Deserts, with a giant mountain looming over.

In a strange-looking cave, the Narrator (A/N: Yes, the same one from the Anime) began to speak.

Narrator: _The Orre Region; the land of champions and mystery. This land has a multitude of climates, but a very small population. But the main thing people remember about this land is their most dangerous criminal mastermind…_

In the cave, it shows four people walking inside of the darkness of the cave, with a Bronzor leading them. One man had long blue hair, a few wrinkles on his face, and a blue and silver outfit. A strange pair of sunglasses covered his eyes.

Next to him was a young woman with long pink hair in two long ponytails, a white and silver dress, long boots, and also long gloves. In her green eyes shown both quirkiness, near-insanity and intelligence.

The Third one was a ape-like man with a muscle-bound build, a belt with tools on them, a red and black shirt and pants, small shoes, and also strange sunglasses attached to some headphones. He smirked as he looked around.

The final one was a older man with a strange-looking hairdo, a dark purple color with a long gray streak in the middle, a strange necklace that looks similar to a Mood Ring, a long silver and dark purple coat, and a all-white jumpsuit.

The blue haired man then asks "Lovrina, you sure this is where they're at?"

"Of course, Grandmaster Ardos," said the pink-haired girl, known as Lovrina. "Maybe some more light can help." She gets out a Pokeball and throws it into the air, bringing out a strange Pokemon.

It looked like a normal Luxio, only with darker fur and dark red eyes with a light-red pupil. It roared a bit, looking really mad for some reason. It looked around and growled at the sight of the Three Regis, three large golems that are made of different elements; Steel, Rock and Ice.

Regirock beeped out a growl as it sends out a blast of electrical powers. The Luxio dodged as it sent out something very strange; a dark pulse of energy out of it's mouth.

Regice was also about to strike, but got hit by a blast of flames from a mean-looking Charmleon with the same eye problem as Luxio, as Registeel was hit by a hit from a Ursaring.

Regirock got hit, making it groan. "Regi!" said the Rock Golem, annoyed, as it was ready to smash Luxio with a Rock Smash until suddenly three strange Pokeballs were thrown at the Regis, trapping them inside of it.

The three smirked as the ape-like man, Gorigan, smirks as he asks "What about the biggen?"

"He'll show up," Lovrina said with a smirk, as she gets out a strange looking gauntlet. Suddenly the ground creaked and suddenly a giant with white skin, a strange shape on it's face area (which was a yellow color), a large white body, and leafy parts on it's feet and shoulders. On it's chest were two of different circles; two red, two blue and two silver.

"REGIGIGAS!" roared the giant, ready to use Crush Grip, but suddenly got blasted by a strange beam of corrupting energy.

"This Shadow-Gauntlet should work," smirked Lovrina, as she continued to fire the energy. Regigigas groaned as it began to become a corrupted being.

The green on its body began to turn dark red, as did it's 'eyes'. The white of it's body began to become gray as the circles all became dark red circles. It's fingers turned into large, gripping claws, as it's strange markings began to become pure white.

"Regigigas!" roared the giant, as someone watched from near-by, shocked.

"Oh my…" whispered the young man, shocked as he began to run, but one of them noticed.

"Don't let him get away!" yelled the old man, named Snattle.

Lovrina smirks and says "Regigigas, use Shadow Grip!" The Shadow Regigigas nods and gets ready to crush him.

The young man smirks and says "Cyndaquil! Use Smoke Screen!"

Suddenly a Cyndaquil, a small hedgehog-like Pokemon with dark blue on it's back and a tan under side with a long nose and squinted eyes appeared and created a large cloud of smoke.

They call coughed as Ardos growled in annoyance. "Who was that?" asked the man, annoyed.

Gorigan shrugs and says "Who can stop us now? That brat that stopped us last time is to busy."

Ardos nods and says "Indeed. I mean…who could be the one that stops us now?"

* * *

At a large white building, a young girl was looking threw her bedroom. The girl was around 11 years old with dark blue hair with two panda ear-like buns on her head, a long silver dress, some-what pale skin, and also small blush marks on her cheeks.

Narrator: _Not to far from the mountain, a young girl named Jovi, the sister of the great hero of Orre, is getting ready for a trip to her friend Emili's house_

The girl sighs and asks, "Where are they? Jovi is getting worried." Said the girl, known as Jovi, as she looked around the plain-brown bedroom with two beds in it. (A/N: I never knew why she had two beds)

Jovi sighs as she heard a voice say "I found them." Then walked in a young man with a Kecleon next to him. The young man wore a yellow shirt, dark brown shorts, and also black boots.

In his hands were Mimi and Pluplu, her Minun and Plusle. The two rabbit-like Pokemon smiled as they ran to their friend, who hugged them close.

"Where have you two been?" asked Jovi, petting the two rabbit Pokemon.

The two smiled as the young man, Adon, says, "They were hiding in your brother's room. I wonder where he is…"

Jovi sighs and says, "He's at Mt. Battle right now. It's been boring around here since he stopped teaching me how to battle…"

"Don't worry Jovi, you'll get your chance at going on a journey," Adon said with a small smile. "I know it."

Jovi smiled at that as she finished packing. "Alright. Time to get to Emili's. Come on you two." Mimi and Pluplu nod and jump into her bag as she went to get her scooter…which was hot pink in color with stickers of a plus and minus, most likely to symbolize her partners.

Jovi ran out, as a woman wearing a pink shirt and skirt with light-brown hair says "Take it easy on the trip Jovi! It is pretty tough out there by yourself!"

"Don't worry mom, I'll be alright," smiled Jovi, as she gets on her scooter and rides off to Gateon Port.

The woman, named Lily, sighs and says "I hope she'll be alright."

"Of course she will be," said a voice, as Lily turned to see a man with dark brown hair with slight gray in it, glasses, and wearing a lab coat. This man is Prof. Krane, the head scientist in Orre. "After all, she is Michael's younger sister."

Lily sighs and says, "That's what I'm worried about sometimes…" As the two watched her leave, the Narrator continued.

Narrator: _What Jovi doesn't know that a old friend of ours will be soon be going to this harsh land for a certain tournament…_

* * *

In Pallet Town, Ash was working on something with Pikachu when the news came on, and a woman came onto the screen.

The woman, who had dark blue hair and a red journalist uniform on, says "_Hello viewers, I am Ancha of the ONBS of the Orre Region. I am here to announce the beginning of the Orre Tournament; a battle against our elite Trainers. Such as…_"

The scene switches to a old man with a flowing robe with a Pikachu on his shoulder, both looking battle ready.

Ancha: _Eagun of the retirement village, Agate. He and his Pikachu are two of the strongest partners of the region. He will be the leader of the Orre Colloseum._

"Seems there's someone like you, only with a lot more facial hair," a voice joked, as Ash looked at his old friend Brock, a dark-skinned man with squinted eyes and dark brown hair.

Ash rolls his eyes as the two humans and the Pokemon continued to watch, now seeing a giant with a strange mustache, a black and red shirt, black pants with a black hat on. Next to him are a Wooper, a Surskit, and a Trapinch.

Ancha: _The Mayor of Pyrite town, Duking. He is very strong, but very kind. He is also the source of the Poke-Spots and leader of the Pyrite Statium._

It then shows a giant tower, with a young man with glasses, a black coat, blue jeans, and also a yellow streak in his blue hair. Next to him was a Sableye and also a Vespiquen

Ancha: _The leader of the Realgam Tower, Zec, is a very rich young man. Even his Pokemon are based on crystals_

Then it shows a young man with blue hair, a white shirt and black pants. Next to him were a Sandslash and a Nosepass.

Ancha: _The best of the best of Phenac City, Justy, will be at the Pre-Gym, the main place where you would want to get to Mount. Battle, where the champ himself is…_

It then shows a giant volcano, with a young man around Ash's age with dark red hair in a spiky fashion, a pair of goggles around his neck, blue eyes, a yellow shirt, blue pants, and also black and red shoes.

Next to him was three Pokemon: A Umbreon, an Ursaring, and a Tyranitar. And all three ready for battle.

Ancha: _This is the second hero of Orre, Michael. After the second appearance of the Shadow Pokemon, Michael and his partner, Umbreon, saved Orre by using and training the Shadow Pokemon he snagged from the evil Shadow Pokemon. Now he is the head of Mt. Battle, the best tournament area of Orre._

Ash smirks and asks "How about we go there next, Brock?" The old Pewter City Gym Leader nods, smirking a bit.

Pikachu then yells 'Cha!" in glee, ready to go. Ash nods and gets on his hat, smirking a bit, as the two got ready to go on their new adventure.

Narrator: _What adventure awaits Ash and Brock on their adventure, and what will happen with Jovi, find out next time._

End of Prologue

I hoped you like this first chapter for this story, since I had an idea like this for a bit now. I hope you enjoy this story as it goes on, all right? Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Time for the second chapter for this story, shall we? Enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Meeting

The boat leaves the dock as the Narrator began.

Narrator: _When we last left our heroes, Ash and Brock were on their way to them mysterious region of Orre, which would be one of Ash's greatest adventure yet._

Ash made his way to the docks, where he and Brock took their seats as they waved goodbye to everyone on the docks. Ash sighs as he asks "So Brock, what do you think we'll meet up with at Orre?"

"Not sure. I mean, all the Pokemon at Orre are the same as the first four regions we went to," said Brock, as he looked around the boat.

Ash sighs as he noticed something flying in. Ash yelped in surprise as it suddenly came down onto the boat.

Everyone screamed at what they saw; it was a Lugia! But it looked different then most, like a demonic one.

"Who…what kind of Lugia is that?" asked Ash in fear, as Pikachu hid behind him.

"It's one in great pain," said a voice on top of the evil-looking Pokemon. They all saw it was Michael, sitting on the large Pokemon's back. "Saved this bad boy from Cipher two years ago. Professor Krane had been trying for years to fix it."

"Then why are you here?" asked someone one the boat, making Michael smirk.

"I'm here to let you guys get the rest of the way to Orre," smirked Michael, as Shadow Lugia sets its tail down, letting people on. "This isn't a cruise ship anyway, it's a cargo ship."

"Cargo ship? For what?" asked Brock, climbing up Lugia so he was on it's back?

Pikachu got into Ash's backpack as the young man and everyone else on the boat, a total of 4 others, went onto the Shadow Pokemon's back, as it flew off of the boat and right towards Orre. "Where are we going?" asked Ash, looking at Michael.

"I'll drop you guys off at Gateon Port. Its where everyone's first stop at Orre. I got to get back to Mt. Battle anyway." Michael said with a shrug, as his Lugia landed.

Ash and Brock went off of the large Pokemon, as everyone else did the same. They all parted as the large Pokemon took off into the air.

* * *

At a house near a large shop, Jovi and her friend Emili, a young girl with red hair and a yellow shirt and green skirt, were playing with Pluplu, Mimi and Emili's Phanpy, Elle.

Elle trumped a bit, as Emili asks, "Want to see what Elle can do?"

"Sure." Jovi said with a smile, as the Elephant-like Pokemon smiled.

"All right Elle, use Headbutt!" said Emili, as the Phanpy charged towards Pluplu and Mimi, who screamed and ran away.

Jovi sighs and says, "No wonder Big Brother says I can't battle; they run away from any battle, even if it isn't one."

Emili nods and says "Oh boy…maybe you can get someone besides your big brother to train with you?"

Jovi sighs as she got her bag and walked out of the door, not knowing she was walking right into Ash as she came out.

Ash was heading for a place to see where to go when he accidentally hits Jovi. "Sorry about that." Said Ash as he walked past her, making Jovi look a bit annoyed.

Jovi was next to her scooter when she noticed a small rock. She smirked a bit as she picked it up and took aim. "Lets see how good my throwing arm is." Jovi whispered as she threw it right at Ash, but accidentally hits Pikachu.

"Cha!" Pikachu said in surprise, as his cheeks began to spark. "Pikaaaaaa…CHU!" Pikachu yelled, accidentally hitting Jovi and her scooter.

Ash noticed and ran over and saw that, to his surprise, her scooter wasn't even burnt, but Jovi's hair was fuzzed-up in a goofy Afro. "You alright?"

Jovi nods and gets up, smoothing her hair as Pluplu and Mimi came out, smiling. "That Pikachu shocked Jovi good."

"Who's Jovi?" asked Ash, as Pikachu tilted his head.

"I'm Jovi." Jovi said calmly. "I just have a small problem for talking in third-person. I did it when I was a little kid." Ash nods, as he looked at her scooter.

"Why isn't your scooter toast? I mean, whenever Pikachu hits a bike, it gets cooked." Ash said, as Jovi giggled.

"Oh that, I got two electric types, so my mom made sure they didn't break it." Jovi explained, smiling as her Plusle and Minun went onto her shoulders, as Ash smiled.

"Good to know." said Ash with a smile, as he pets Pikachu on the head.

Jovi smiled and says, "How about we go to the Krabby Club. Come on!" she began to run, but then bumped into someone. "Ow…" she looked up to see a mean-looking young man with a red shirt, long blonde hair, and a muscle-bound body.

"Hey watch it ki-WAIT! You're the brat that messed with my old pal Zook." The man said in annoyance. "Now you got Grand-Battler Ton to worry about!"

"Easy now…" Jovi said nervously, as she and her Pokemon backed up.

"Leave her alone." Ash said in annoyance, as Pikachu came out, growling.

"Nice rat lets see how you like my Shadow Pokemon!" Ton yelled, getting out a Pokeball that Ash saw was glowing with a strange energy.

"What the heck?" Ash asked, as he saw a Pokemon come out; a mean-looking Raichu, growling as its cheeks sparked.

"Nice Pokemon." Someone said, as they turned to see a young man with spiky gray-blond hair, a black trechcoat over his arms, and also black gloves over his hands, covering every inch of skin that can be seen. He also had on goggles, a black pair of boots, and also black pants.

"Who are you?" asked Ton, annoyed. His Raichu glowed with dark energy, his eyes glowing red.

"Just call me 'Zeth', and say hello to my Cyndaquil," said Zeth, getting out a clearly painted Pokeball, which had a black coloring and a red stripes on the top part, with a "Z" on the button. He threw it and suddenly a Cyndaquil came out.

"Cynda!" said the Pokemon, smiling a bit.

"Lets see how tough that fire-rat is. Raichu, use Shadow Rush!" said Ton, as Raichu's body glowed purple with energy as he ran at the Cyndaquil.

"Dodge, and use BLAST BURN!" said Zeth, as Cyndaquil does so and shoots out a blast of pure flames at Raichu, knocking it out.

"My Shadow Pokemon!" said Ton in shock.

"Now buzz off, or else you'll get the same treatment," warned Zeth, glaring as Cyndaquil's flames came out. Ton and his Raichu ran off at that, as the Cyndaquil went onto Zeth's shoulder.

"Thanks!" said Jovi with a smile, as Zeth looked very calm.

"It wasn't much. Good day," Zeth said calmly, as he walked away. Ash looked confused, as Brock came over.

"Who is that?"

"No idea." Ash said with a shrug. Jovi sighs as she gets on her scooter. "Where are you going?" asked the young trainer.

"I'm heading home, since I can't go on my journey until Professor Krane can give me a Snag Machine; the machine that my brother used to save Orre." Jovi sighed, as Ash looked confused.

"What's a Snag Machine?" asked Ash, confused.

"I'll tell you on the way, get a scooter and come on." Jovi said as Ash and Brock nods and went to a parts shop near-by. The two came out with their own scooters; Ash had a black and white one, while Brock had a plain white silver one. The three got out of the city and left the port city.

After a few minutes, the three were making their way to the HQ Lab, a large white building with a holographic Pokeball floating over it.

Ash then asks, "So, what IS a Snag Machine again?"

"It's a machine that literally 'snags' a Pokemon from your opponent. But Prof. Krane hardwired it to only get Shadow Pokemon."

"Like that guy's Raichu?" asked Brock, as Jovi nods.

"Yep. Jovi knew about the Shadow Pokemon, since Big Brother always left the Pokemon he wasn't using and played with them. But that was a couple years ago. Now I'm just waiting for the right time to get on my own journey." Jovi said, with a small frown.

Ash frowns as well and begins to think. He then gets an idea; "How about you come with me and Brock on your journey?"

"Really?" asked Jovi hopefully, as the two nods. "Thanks. But first we need to get supplies." Jovi said with a smile. They made their way to the HQ Lab, as Jovi smiled at the thought of going on a journey.

* * *

In the middle of the desert, six people were sitting around a table. The six wore similar-styled armor and scarves, but they had different colors; red, blue, yellow, green, purple and brown.

The one in red asks "So, what should we do now, brothers?"

The purple one shrugs and says "No clue, Resix. All I got is to capture some more Pokemon. What do you think, Browsix?"

Browsix smirks and says "That sound fun, right guys?"

The one in green, Greesix smirks and nods. "Yep. What about you two? Like Purpsix's idea?"

The one in blue, known as Blusix nods and smirks. "Yep. Me and Yellosix think it's a good idea."

Yellosix nods and says "Yep. Where should we go first?"

"I heard about this guy named Ash Ketchum. Said that those three good chasing him have thrown in the towel." Resix explained. "So his rat, Pikachu, is up for grabs."

"Why would we need a Pikachu?" asked Yellosix, confused.

"An electric-user is asking that?" asked Browsix plainly. "We can take that little rat and we can manipulate it into a Shadow Pokemon by closing it's heart."

Yellosix smirks and says "And I can take that Pikachu for my team, right?"

"Yep. But remember; when we get the Pikachu, we make sure it doesn't get snagged." Resix said with a nod. "Now…SOUND OFF!"

"1!" said Yellosix

"2!" said Browsix.

"3!" said Blusix

"4!" said Purpsix

"5…" Greesix began, then got confused.

"Wait, 5?" asked Resix. "Is anyone missing?"

"No clue, bro." Blusix said, looking around with confusion.

'This is going to be a long night…' Browsix said with a mental sigh, being the smartest of his brothers. He looked outside the window as he got out his Pokeball. 'I wonder where I can get the real back up we need?'

* * *

Near a small hut near Agate Village, a large lush town in the middle of the woods, Zeth walked out.

He sniffed the air and sighs. "Alright Cyndaquil, time to start this contest with style…and maybe see how tough that kid with the Pikachu really is." Cyndaquil nods as they walked on.

Narrator: _Now this is interesting. This adventure has a lot brewing, and how will Ash find out about this? Find out next time._

End of Chapter 1

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter folks. If anyone has any ideas for more Shadow Pokemon and for other things to appear in the story, let me know. And please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	3. Chapter 2: The Snag Machine

Lets continue this story, shall we? Enjoy.

Chapter 2: The Snag Machine

As Ash and Brock went to the lab with Jovi, the Narrator began.

Narrator: _Last time, Ash and Brock met a young girl named Jovi, who wants to be a trainer. So they head to the _

Jovi and her new friends park the scooters near the front of the HQ lab, as Jovi says "Come on!" as they walked threw the front door, and was met up with a Flygon, looking mad.

"Ah!" said Ash, surprised. Jovi just giggled as she pets it, telling it to calm down. It growled softly, so it left.

"Big Brother's Pokemon." Jovi said, as she led them to a room near the front desk. "Hey Edina."

The woman, Edina, smiled and waved as she walked into a room across from the lab, where Prof. Krane and his assistant were working on something.

"Hey Professor!" said Jovi, walking in. Krane smiled when he saw the girl.

"Hello there, Jovi. How was your trip?" asked Krane, getting to her level.

"Good. I made some new friends." Jovi said with a smile, as Ash and Brock walked in.

"Oh, so you two must be these new friends. It's nice to meet you," smiled Krane, as he shook their hands.

"Thanks. Name's Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Ash said with a smirk, as Krane nods.

"And I'm Brock from Pewter City," said Brock with a smile, as Krane nods.

"Pallet Town? Where's that?" asked Jovi, confused.

"In the Kanto region, where an old friend of mine lives," smiled Krane, as he went to a strange looking capsule, as he opened it. "I hate to say this, but are the Shadow Pokemon back?"

Jovi nods and says, "Yeah, we met up with a Shadow Raichu."

Krane nods and says, "True, but here's something in case we needed it." He opens the capsule, which revealed two glove-like machines; one was big enough for a teenage boy with a large hand part with a picture of a glowing Pokeball on it, along with a tube that was glowing with energy.

The second one was a thinner version, the right size for Jovi, with a more glove-like look. The design for it looked like it was part of Jovi's sleeve, as she looked hopeful. "Is that…"

"Yep, since Michael is very busy, he asked us to make a Snag Machine for you, Jovi," explained Krane, getting the smaller Snag Machine out and handing it to Jovi, along with a small scooter-like device.

Jovi began to put on the machine, and smiled at how it felt on her arm. She then adjusted the Aura Reader, and asks "How do I look?"

"Like a heroine." Krane said with a smile, as Lily came in and smiled.

"Here." Said Lily, handing Jovi some money and a few Pokeballs. "These should help you and your friends on your journey. If you run out, just call Michael, alright?"

Jovi nods and says, "Got it mommy." As she and the woman hugged each other, as Ash and Brock smiled.

"Also…here." Said Krane, handing the other Snag Machine to Ash. "Put that on when the time is right." Krane said, with a small smile.

Ash nods and puts the machine into his backpack, as the trio of humans and Pokemon began to leave, smiling.

Brock then asks "So…where's our first stop?"

"How about Dr. Kaminko's house?" asked Jovi with a smile. "Jovi and Chobin are great friends, so maybe he can give us some advice?"

"That works." Ash said with a smile, as they got onto their scooters and went on their way threw the woods.

Little did they know, Greesix was following close behind, a mean-looking Ivysaur next to him.

(_When they got there…_)

Ash and Brock stopped in front of a creepy-looking house with a large fountain in the front, where a statue of Groudon stood.

Ash looked nervous, as Jovi ran ahead, but when Ash and Brock followed, a voice yells "Hold it right there!"

Ash and Brock turned to see a strange sight; a young teen with a blue bowl-cut hairdo, swirls in his glasses, and also a mean look.

"Who are you?" asked the teen, adjusting his glasses a bit.

"I'm…Ash Ket-" Ash was interrupted, as he teen glared.

"A burglar! Chobin knows of this, you can not sneak up on Chobin," said the young man, looking mad.

"Whose Chobin?" asked Brock, confused.

"I'm Chobin, Burglar's assistant!" said Chobin, getting out a Sunflora. "Now I shall stop you!"

"Pikachu! Stop his psycho!" said Ash, as his Pikachu came out and zapped Sunflora, knocking it out in a second.

"Oh man…Chobin lost the battle…" sighed Chobin, looking down. He then frowns and says "But you two still can't go in…wait a minute." He cleans off his glasses as he says "upon closer expectations, it's just two trainers."

"Chobin!" said Jovi, coming out. "Why were you bugging my new friends?"

"Ah, so your friends with Jovi huh?" asked Chobin with a nod. "Then come. I think I can show you something." Chobin then leads them into a funny-looking room, with a huge screen in place.

"What are we going to see?" asked Ash, confused.

"It's a video I made for Dr. Kimimko's inventions." Chobin said, pressing a button on the screen, as it shows Chobin in front of a table, where a strange-looking pair of sandals was set.

The Chobin on the screen says "_Hello there, Chobin is here to explain an invention of the great Dr. Kaminko's; the __**Unhealthy Sandals**__. They have these little nubs on the soul of the shoe, making it very uncomfortable. Chobin guarantees health loss in a few moments. Chobin thinks they are fantastic!_"

Chobin then asks, "What do you think of Kiminko's invention?"

"It's…different," said Ash with a uncomfortable chuckle, as they walked ahead of him, going to a different room. In it was a thin man with a crouched position, spiked up dark gray hair, and a lab coat over his shoulders.

"Yes?" asked the man, looking at him.

"You Kaminko?" asked Ash, as the man nods.

"What do you want?" asked Kaminko, confused.

"Not sure. Jovi here needed something." Brock explained, as Jovi nods.

"I was wondering if you got that new doohickey you promised me," said Jovi, as Kaminko nods.

"Chobin, get the machine she wanted." Said the scientist, as the boy nods.

"Yes sir." Chobin said, going into the back room and through the door.

"What is he getting?" asked Ash, confused.

"This is what Chobin was getting," said Chobin, showing off a small chip. "Here you go." Chobin said, handing it to Jovi, who smiled and added it to her PD*A.

"Thanks." Jovi said with a smile. "Now I got a map of Orre. Now lets head to…Agate Village first."

"Sure." Ash said, heading for the front door. But when they got out of the door, they met up with Greesix.

"Who are you?" asked Jovi, annoyed.

"I am Greesix of the Hexagon brothers, and I'm here for that little rat." Greesix said, pointing at Pikachu. "I'll battle you for it."

"Alright, ready Pikachu?" asked Ash, as his partner nods and gets down, growling.

Greesix then says, "Go! Ivysaur!" He throws out a purple-tinted Pokeball out, as the Ivysaur came out.

Suddenly Jovi's aura reader went off and says, "That's a Shadow Pokemon! Let me battle it!" Ash nods as he steps back and Jovi then yells "Mimi! Time to battle!"

"Minun!" said the Pokemon, ready for battle.

Jovi nods as Greesix growls and says "Ivysaur, use Shadow Rush!"

"Dodge it and use Discharge!" said Jovi, as Mimi does so and then sends out a blast of blue electrical power at Ivysaur, making it roar in pain.

Ivysaur growls as Greesix says "Use Shadow Rush again!"

"Mimi, dodge it again and use Thunderbolt!" Jovi yelled, as Mimi nods and does so, making Ivysaur paralyzed, as Greesix growled.

Jovi smirks as she gets out a Pokeball. "Go! Snag Ball!" said Jovi, as it opened up and showed up a large, see-threw hand that grabbed Ivysaur and dragged it into the Snag Ball, as it began to shake until it stopped, officially snagging the Ivysaur.

Greesix looked nervous, as he says "I'll take care of you later, brat. And next time, my power will be Six-times the power!" He then leaves at that, as Jovi looked at the new Pokeball and smiled.

"Seems I got a…Ivysaur!" said Jovi with excitement, as Mimi and Pluplu jumped up and down in excitement as well.

"So…should we head to Agate Village now?" asked Brock, as Jovi nods.

"Lets go!" said Jovi, getting on her scooter as they rode off, as the Narrator began to speak.

Narrator: _Seems that Jovi has a new 'friend', but how will this Shadow Pokemon react to a nicer trainer and her new friends? Stay tuned to find out._

End of Chapter 2

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the first snag of the story. If any of you got Shadow Pokemon ideas, let me know please. It's because I'm a bit short on ideas. So please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	4. Chapter 3: Agate Village

Time to continue this Pokemon Adventure, shall we? Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Agate Village

The trio was now in Agate Village, a large forest-covered town that had a huge tree that had a door in the front of it, and also groups of elderly people and some young children, most likely grandkids visiting, were walking around.

Narrator: _Our heroes have now arrived at Agate Village, the home to the aged Trainers and Pokemon in Orre. But who will be waiting at this ancient forest of a town?_

Jovi walked in, smiling. "This place is so cool! Big Brother always told Jovi about this place during his adventures."

Ash smiled and says "Cool. Though I wonder who we'll meet here."

"You have to ask?" asked a voice, as the three turned to see two young men with goggles, vests, blonde hair, and also green jeans.

"Who are you two?" asked Ash, confused.

"I'm Folly, this is my pal Trudly. Now lets see how tough you are…" said Folly, as he threw out a Pokeball, revealing a Exploud, who growled as Trudly got out a Dusclops, both growling.

"Pikachu, you ready?" asked Ash, as Brock got out a Pokeball.

"Croagunk! Come on out!" Brock said, as the Pokemon came out. Crogunk was a small dark blue Frog-like Pokemon with yellow eyes, red middle fingers and toes, and also black and red stripes on his chest.

"Croo…" croaked the Pokemon, looking rather calm.

"Alright, lets see how tough you really are. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled, as Pikachu sent out a blast of lightning at Exploud.

"Croagunk, use poison Jab." Brock said, as Croagunk nods and runs at Dusclops, hitting it dead on, but the two only growled.

"Exploud, use Hyperbeam!" Folly said, as the larger Pokemon began to power up a blast.

"Dusclops, use Shadow Ball!" Trudly yelled, as the mummy-like Pokemon powered up a blast itself.

"Pikachu, use Discharge!" a older voice said, as a Older-looking Pikachu came out of nowhere, as it sent out a blast of yellow electrical power at the two Pokemon, knocking them out.

"Ah man! It's Eagun!" Folly yelled out, as he, Trudly and their Pokemon ran away, as the old man came out.

"You children alright?" asked Eagun, as his Pikachu went onto his shoulder.

Jovi, looking at Eagun and Ash, says "hey Eagun, Jovi thinks you got a Teen clone."

Eagun chuckled and says, "I'm afraid that you came during a bad time, Jovi. We're having some problems. Come." He then leads them ahead.

"Where are we going?" asked Brock, as Jovi shrugs.

"To the Relic Stone, a magical stone that is connected to Celebi. But sadly…something happened." Eagun sighed as they went threw a cave.

(In the Relic Forest…)

Ash and Brock was surprised at how the stone looked; a large, towering column of circular stones, which had a hallow center in the middle of it, glowing with dark green energy.

But the biggest surprise was the fact that the stone and everything around it had graffiti all over it. Ash asks, "Who did this?"

"Two friends to those you just met." Eagun sighed, as his Pikachu was now using a bucket of water to clean off some of the paint off of the Relic Stone.

"Those two got friends?" asked Ash, surprised.

"Yes. Ferma and Reath. Those two are bad influences in my book." Eagun said calmly, as Jovi nods.

"That hurts, Eagun. It really does." Said a voice, as they turned to see a woman with red hair, goggles and a green shirt and blue pants with a woman with long purple hair and a similar outfit.

"Yeah." Said the other woman, as the two laughed.

"Hello Ferma and Reath." Eagun said calmly, as the purple haired one, Ferma, only laughed as Reath glared at him.

"And who are the kids?" asked Reath, as she noticed Jovi's Snag Machine and was surprised at it. "That little brat has a snag machine!"

"Your right." Ferma said with a nod, glaring at Jovi, who got out a Pokeball.

"Lets see if I can get help. Ivysaur, help us!" said Jovi, in a panicked tone as her Ivysaur came out, growling.

"Ivy!" the Pokemon growled in anger, it's eyes glowing with evil energy.

"The girl even has a Shadow Pokemon?" asked Ferma with a laugh. "Don't expect for the Relic stone to work though. I bet Celebi won't show up to fix this problem."

Ivysaur growled as it charged at them, but Ferma and Reath got out Pokeballs. "Ivy?" asked Ivysaur, confused.

"Go Ariados/Go Yanmega!" said the two at once, as the two Pokemon came out, growling. Both glared at Ivysaur, as the two yelled out "USE POISON STING!"

Ivysaur was hit, but it only growled as it tried to get up. "You okay, Ivysaur?" asked Jovi, helping it up.

"Ivy?" asked the Ivysaur, confused at the kindness she was showing it, but it got out of her reach and growled.

"Alright Ivysaur, use Shadow Rush!" said Jovi, as Ivysaur powered up with dark energy and hits the Ariados with a hard hit, making it yell out. Jovi then sends out Mimi, who growled. "I guess since it's two on two, it'd be more fair."

Reath then says, "Ariados, use Poison Fang!"

"Mimi, use Thunderbolt!" said Jovi, as Ariados was hit was by a blue blast of lightning, knocking it out.

"Ariados, return! Time to show you a new Pokemon I got; Go Feebas!" said Reath, as the fish-like Pokemon came out.

Jovi then noticed the Aura Reader reacting "A new Shadow Pokemon? That should be good!"

Feebas growled, as Reath says "Use Shadow Storm!" suddenly a glowing sphere appeared in Feebas's mouth, as it fired it into the air. Suddenly blasts of evil began to rain down, hitting all the non-shadow Pokemon.

"Mimi!" Jovi yelled, seeing a barrage of shadow spheres hits her Minun.

"Minun…" groaned Mimi, as Ivysaur growled in annoyance.

"Ivysaur! Use…huh?" suddenly a barrage of small seeds got onto Feebas, surrounding it with tiny vines. "Leech Seed?"

Feebas groaned as Ivysaur suddenly felt stronger. "Wow…" said Ash, with a small smile, kind of impressed.

"Now Shadow Rush again! And Mimi, use Spark on Yanmega!" said Jovi, as the two nods and charged, hitting both. Yanmega was down, but Feebas was barely up. "Now for a Snag Ball!" said Jovi, throwing it at Feebas, as the large hand began to engulf the fish and put it in.

The two villains growled, as they watched the ball shake a bit more, until it was caught. Jovi smiled at this, as Ferma got out another Pokeball.

"Time to show you a new Pokemon of my own." Ferma growled, ready to release it until…

"Stop the music!" said a voice, as the two stepped aside, as a man with a large afro, styled like a Pokeball, and purple disco clothing, came up, smiling a bit as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Miror B!" said Eagun, shocked.

"So this is the Relic Stone, huh? Groovy little trinket, but I guess we should get rid of it. Go Voltorb!" said Miror B, as the Pokeball-like Pokemon came out, growling. "Now you can reveal that new Pokemon, Ferma."

Ferma nods and says, "Go get them, Alakazam!" said Ferma, as the Pokemon came out, growling a bit. "This Shadow Alakazam is stronger then the Feebas Reath got."

Reath nods and says "Yep. So I hope you can get him…if you can." Alakazam growled, as Ash remembers his new Snag Machine and what Krane said…

Krane (voice over): _Put that on when the time is right…_

Ash then gets it out of his bag and puts it on his arm, powering it up. "Ready Pikachu?" asked Ash, as Pikachu nods. "Then use Volt Tackle on Alakazam!"

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled, as it charged at Alakazam, hitting it square in the chest.

Alakazam growled, but it was paralyzed so it couldn't move. "Now use Iron Tail!" said Ash, as Pikachu does so, hitting it in the face, weakening it more.

"Ala…" groaned Alakazam, as Pikachu glared.

"That does it!" said Reath. "Use Shadow Wave!" Alakazam nods and sends out a blast of purple energy, hitting all the Pokemon that were on the good side; Pikachu, Mimi and Ivysaur!

"Time to get rid of this Forest. Voltorb! Use Explosion!" said Miror B, as Voltorb began to power up a blast. That was until a barrage of glowing seeds came flying down, hitting Voltorb before it could do anything.

Something then came in a flash of green light; a light green, fairy-like Pokemon with blue eyes, tiny wings, and also a dark green body. It glared at the evil that was in the forest.

Alakazam was surprised at this, as Reath says "Use Teleport!" But before it could, Celebi stopped it in its tracks thanks to a powerful Confusion attack.

Miror B growled and says "Lets leave this place before that thing gets us."

"What about the Alakazam?" asked Reath.

"Leave it. We don't need it." Miror B said, as he and the two girls and their Bug Pokemon ran away.

Alakazam growled in anger, as Ash asks, "What's with it?" 

"I think it's angry." Eagun said, as he got out a Pokeball with a black top with a yellow 'U' on the top of it. "Use this Ultra Ball, maybe we can capture it and bring it to Professor Krane?"

Ash nods and takes it onto his Snag Machine and says, "Go! Ultra Ball!" Ash then throws the Snag Ball right at Alakazam, getting it into it with ease, thanks to the damage from before.

After three shakes, it stopped. Ash nods as Eagun says, "I hope you can find a way to help it. But as of now…Celebi needs to fix the forest so that the Relic Stone can be fixed. Correct?"

Jovi nods as Celebi flew into the trees, going to get help to clean things up. "So…what now?" Jovi asks, as Ash shrugs.

"How about we head to the HQ lab to get Alakazam some help?" asked Ash, as Jovi nods. "I think we can also get Feebas and Ivysaur fixed as well."

"Then come on!" Jovi yelled, leading Ash and Brock threw the cave, not noticing someone was watching them from a near-by tree.

"Seems someone is taking away my mom's creations, huh?" Asked the girl, looking annoyed. "Time to show them, right Misdreavus?" A Pokemon next to her, a female looking Pokemon with yellow eyes with a red iris and a red necklace around where it's neck should be. The Pokemon nods, smirking a bit.

Narrator: _Now both Ash and Jovi have a new member to their team, but how will the affects of the Relic Stone's tampering might cause some problems until the time is right? Find out next time._

End of Chapter 3

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you guys got Shadow Pokemon ideas, let me know, all right? Just asking, since I'm running pretty low on ideas. Anyway, please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	5. Chapter 4: Purification

Time to FINALLY update this Pokemon story, shall we? Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Purification

The three adventuring heroes then arrived back at the HQ lab, as the Narrator continued his, well, narration.

Narrator: _After leaving Eagun to clean up the Relic Stone to it's former glory, our heroes arrive to get their new Shadow Pokemon to be purified._

Jovi ran in and went to a room that was to the left, where a fancy-looking dark room where glows are seen, with four large tubes for Pokemon stand around a small circle big enough for a Pokemon in separate spots.

In a big one, Ash and Brock saw, was the Shadow Lugia. It roared in anger as it thrashed about, as light began to form around it, trying to purify it. It looked normal for a second, but then the dark colors came back and negated the affects.

Brock, surprised, asks "What's going on?"

A woman came towards them and says "Well, we are trying to purify Lugia…what's with him?" she points at Brock, who's eyes were made into hearts.

"Beautiful woman! You have opened my heart with your beauty. Shall we purify this poor creature with our lov-AHH!" He yelled in pain as Crogunk hit him in the back with a Poison Jab. "After I purify from the poison…" he groaned as he fell back, Crogunk dragging him away.

Jovi then asks "That happens often?"

"Yep." Ash said with a nod. He then asks the lady "How does this place work?"

"Well, Michael let us use his extra Pokemon to open the hearts of Shadow Pokemon if they ever come up again." Explained the woman with a smile, as she motioned to her left

The gang saw some staff putting four different Pokemon into the four domes; a Tangela, a Houndoom, a Ariados, and a Cloister.

"You can start now." One of the staff said as Jovi walked forward, setting down her Ivysaur's Pokeball. The flow of energy from the Pokeball pointed at Cloister, which created a affect of lights being formed around the four Pokemon from types.

The middle then began to glow brightly, showing the schematics of Ivysaur.

"Come." Said the woman, leading them to two more rooms; one with a Sandslash, a Growlith, a Butterfree, and a Victerbell. The second one had a Arbok, a Roselia, a Seel and a Shuckle.

"Good thing Jovi told us about those two other ones on the way back." One of the staff said, as Jovi placed the Feebas in the area where the Sandslash was, as the light pointed at it.

Ash then puts the Alakazam's Ultra Ball in the center of the third area, as the light pointed at Roselia, as the Schematics of both Alakazam and Feebas were on the screens. The woman then says, "Please wait outside as the purification is under way."

Ash and friends nod as they walked out and sat down. Near-by was a young man with short red hair, slightly yellow eyes under a pair of sunglasses, a red shirt, black pants and blue shoes. He was working on something until Jovi came over.

"Hey Mr. Eldes," smiled Jovi, as the man turned to her.

Eldes smiled a bit and says "Hey there Jovi, your back early. Why are you here?"

"We found some Shadow Pokemon and brought them here until the Relic Stone is fixed." Jovi said, kicking her feet a bit.

"What happened to it?" asked Eldes, confused.

"Cipher attacked it." Jovi said, surprising Eldes.

"Is…that so?" He asked, as he left to tell Prof. Krane.

"Who was that?" asked Brock, confused.

"He's Eldes, a friend of ours." Jovi explained. "He used to be the son of the old boss of Cipher, but after his dad turned good, he did as well. But his big brother is still evil."

"Mind explaining?" asked Ash, confused.

Jovi sighs and sits down. "Get ready, this is a big story Jovi knows."

(_Flashback_)

It shows the map of the Orre region as Jovi explained.

Jovi: _After a guy named Wes quit a used-to-be evil group called Team Snagem, he saved a girl named Rui a few years back._

Shows two shadowy figures; one was a very tall young man with spiky hair with a girl with a ponytail next to him. He had a glowing fist in his shadowy form, holding a glowing Pokeball.

Jovi: _He stole the first ever Snag Machine, a device made to capture other trainer's Pokemon. But Wes used it to get Shadow Pokemon after finding out that Rui could see them._

Shows the same shadowy figure using an Umbreon and Espeon against a Shadow Entei in Mount. Battle.

Jovi: _But after he saved all of the Shadow Pokemon, he took out one of the leaders of Cipher. But sadly, that didn't end them._

Then it shows Michael with an Eevee next to him, glaring at a man with a Cipher outfit, with a evil-looking Teddiersa next to him. A large silhouette of Shadow Lugia floated over them.

Jovi: _Sometime later, Jovi's big brother Michael went against them. Capturing all of the Shadow Pokemon and helping them._

Then the image shows Michael in front of a short old man with a baldhead, crazy-looking eyes, and a purple cloak next to Shadow Lugia, roaring.

Jovi: _Big brother went up against Master Grievel, the other leader of Cipher. He caught all of his Shadow Pokemon, including Shadow Lugia. We are still trying to fix him._

(End of Flashback)

Ash and Brock continued to listen, surprised at the story. Jovi then says, "Afterwards, Big Brother defeated the head of Mt. Battle and defeated the Orre Colosseum, where the best trainers go to do. After winning, he decided to get everyone to prepare a tournament that would bring together the best trainers from all over the world."

"Wow…" said Ash, in awe. A dinging sound is heard as the three ran back to the purification chamber. The Pokeballs glowed a bright white as the Pokemon inside each were out now, glowing as they were now back to normal.

Ivysaur shook itself, confused. It then smiled and went over to Jovi, as did Feebas. Jovi returned the two to their Pokeballs, as Ash did the same with Alakazam.

Then the doors to the building opened, and they all turned to see Zeth there, his Cyndaquil on his shoulder. He saw them and asks, "You guys are from here, huh?" asked Zeth with a chuckle. He then turned to Ash and asks, "Hey kid, want to see if you got what it takes to take me on?"

Ash smirked and says, "Bring it on."

Jovi sighs and says, "Here we go…" as the four walked outside and Ash and Zeth went in front of the lab, ready to go.

"We'll go by the rules of Orre; two on two." Zeth said with a smirk, as Ash nods.

"Go! Pikachu and Alakazam!" Pikachu ran out to the battlefield and Ash got out Alakazam, both ready to battle.

"Go! Cyndaquil and Charmleon!" said Zeth, as the two Pokemon came out.

"Lets do this!" said Ash. "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle. Alakazam, use Confusion." Pikachu ran at Cyndaquil as Alakazam used Confusion on Charmleon.

"Dodge guys!" said Zeth, as Cyndaquil and Charmleon dodged the attacks. "Charmleon, use Flame wheel! Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!" The two sent out the fire attacks, hitting the two opposing Pokemon with ease.

Ash, surprised, says "Yikes"! Since the flamethrower nearly hit him. He then saw something off; the flamethrower was a blue color?

Jovi then asks, "Since when could fire be blue?" Brock just shrugged at this.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" said Ash, as the Electric Mouse sends out a blast of yellow electricity at the Cyndaquil, zapping it.

The Cyndaquil growled, annoyed. "Cyndaquil! Use Super Nova!" said Zeth.

"Super-what?" asked Ash, surprised as Cyndaquil began to glow, a small white fireball forming in its mouth.

The fire then got sent over the two Pokemon. Ash, surprised, yells, "Dodge!" Pikachu nods, as Ash says "Alakazam, use Protect!"

"Alakazam!" yelled Alakazam; a green glowing sphere appeared over its form, but the sphere got destroyed when the fireball hit it, causing an explosion. "Ala…" groaned the psychic, knocked out.

"Return!" said Ash, returning the psychic type. "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle on Charmleon!" Pikachu ran at Charmleon, it's body coated in electricity again.

"Charmleon, use Flame wheel on the ground to get some air!" Zeth said, as Charmleon sent the fire down towards the ground, sending it flying up. "Now follow it up with Dragonbreath!"

"Pikachu, stop and use Thunderbolt!" said Ash, as Pikachu stopped and looked up.

"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu yelled out, sending up the blast up towards Charmleon, going through the bluish-green fire, and hitting Charmleon.

The large lizard fell down, Zeth then says "Use Flare Blitz, Cyndaquil."

"Cynda!" yelled Cyndaquil, running at Pikachu as its body ignited in blue flames and ran at Pikachu, hitting it.

"Pika!" yelled out Pikachu, hitting the ground in a growl.

"Use Shockwave!" yelled a mysterious voice, as a blue zapping came in, paralyzing both mouse Pokemon.

Ash and Zeth turned to see Yellosix, with a Lanturn next to him. He looked very smug with a smirk on his face. "I'll be taking those Pokemon now." Said the yellow-armor wearing Cipher member said with a smirk.

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Zeth, as his Cyndaquil glared.

"With this." Yellosix then threw out a Pokeball, where a Pachirisu, a white and blue squirrel creature with blue spots on it's cheeks, came out, growling.

Jovi's Aura Reader went active and analyzed the Pokemon, as she says, "It's a Shadow Pokemon!"

Ash then says "Then we need to Snag it before it can hurt someone."

"Right." Said Jovi as she gets out a Pokeball. "Go! Ivysaur!" said Jovi, as her newly purified Ivysaur came out, ready to battle.

"So that's where it went, huh?" asked Yellosix with a chuckle. "Alright Pachirisu, use Shadow rush on them."

"Ivysaur, dodge and use Razor Leaf!" said Jovi, as Ivysaur jumped out of range and sent out a barrage of leaves at Pachirisu, sending it back a couple feet.

"Pachi." Growled the squirrel-like creature, annoyed.

"Alright Pachirisu, use Shadow Rush again." Said Yellosix calmly, as Pachirisu ran at Ivysaur,

"Use Vine whip." Jovi said, as the dinosaur-like plant creature got out his vines out and slaps it, knocking it back. "Go! Snag Ball1" She threw a Great Ball, as the hand came out and grabbed the shadow Pokemon, easily capturing it.

Yellosix growled as he says "Lanturn! Take them down with Thunder!"

"I think not." Said Zeth, as he says "Cyndaquil, use Bullet Seed!"

"Wait, what?" asked Ash, Jovi, Brock and Yellosix in surprise. Cyndaquil's mouth glowed green for a second before firing a barrage of seeds at Lanturn, knocking it out with ease.

"I'm out of here. But I will be back!" said Yellosix, leaving.

Zeth saw the looks from the others and asks "What?"

"We need to talk about that." Ash said calmly.

"Jovi thinks that's a good idea." Jovi said calmly as well, as Brock nods. Zeth and Cyndaquil looked at each other at this, a bit nervous.

(_Meanwhile_)

In a lab, Loverina was working on a computer. Resix came in, looking calm. "Miss Loverina, I think there is something you need to see."

"What is it?" asked Loverina, annoyed.

"Well…some Cipher agents found this Pokemon in Johto, and they want you to see it." Resix said as he led her to a group of people in white armor with black jumpsuits and black or white scarves. In-between them were a strange Pokemon.

It had a cat-like appearance with a light purple body, a purple tail (that came from his lower body to the tail itself), hands with circular finger tips, dark purple eyes, a tube attached to it's head and spine, and also a brown cape and a slight belt with black strange-looking Pokeballs with eyes on the button.

"What kind of Pokemon are you?" asked Loverina, looking it over.

"_I am Mewtwo, one of the most powerful Pokemon_." The strange Pokemon said calmly. "_What are you going to do with me?_"

"Oh, it has telepathy. I think I got some ideas for you." Said the girl with a evil smirk, as Mewtwo glared.

End of Chapter 4

Hope you enjoyed this chapter folks. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


End file.
